


As in Their Living in the Living Seasons

by misbegotten



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 06:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8001562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbegotten/pseuds/misbegotten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's always raining in bloody Oxford.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As in Their Living in the Living Seasons

**Author's Note:**

> For the [100 Words](http://www.imzy.com/100words) prompt: fall

It's always raining in bloody Oxford. Blood always rains in Oxford.

James is surrounded by death. The touch of his father's hand feels like autumn leaves, fragile and damp, clinging.

Robbie's hands are always warm. He radiates warmth, like the eye-jarring tropical shirt he wore the first time James saw him.

Robbie keeps away the rain. Funny that someone closer to his father's age than his own should keep death at bay from James.

Warmth rests on the back of his neck. Trickles down his spine like rain down his collar. 

It's raining. And Robbie is always summer in Oxford.


End file.
